robtechlongrangepatrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
This page (and those linked to it) holds all of the information, you will need for character creation. You will need a copy of Robotech Shadow Chronicles - which will guide you through the steps of character creation. The Macross, Masters, and New Generation books will be helpful, but not required. The character creation for this game uses the standard rules, including limited selections for Secondary skills, etc. But I have rewritten the UEEF OCCs and RCCs to a certain degree. I have also included a background generation system that should be very helpful in creating unique individuals. This is based on my already popular Rifts character background tables, with some changes made to accomodate the different universe. Many tables do not require you to roll on them, but include optional number ranges anyway. If you don't know, or don't care, you could conceivably roll your entire character randomly, and then see how it developed. But one thing to remember is that the tables are written intentionally vague. An orphan and the son of a rich industrial baron might have the same childhood events, but not have anything resembling the same background, or even the same event, even though their situations are analogous. Part 1: Race and The Eight Attributes Part 2: Childhood Events and Motivations Part 3: Life Events A) Pre-Military Life Events 01-08: Big Problems, Big Rewards 09-14: Friends and Enemies 15-19: Romantic Involvement 20: Nothing Happened (+100 XP) B) Training Life Events 01-08: Nothing Happened (+200 XP) 09-12: Friends and Enemies 13-15: Romantic Involvement 16-20: Graduation Day C)' Military Life Events' 01-10: Tour of Duty 11-14: Friends and Enemies 15-19: Romantic Involvement 20: Nothing Happened (+100 XP) Part 4: Total Experience Part 5: Choose OCC and MOS. Then choose complete the process with skill choices (MOS, OCC related, and Secondary). Part 6: Skills, their choosing, and Skill Percentages Part 7: Fill out personnel record This is an in character version of your character sheet. It lists the schools, medals, and punishments you have managed to obtain by this point. Only OCC, OCC related, and MOS skills count towards schools and training courses. Secondary skills represent skill you learned on your own, as a hobby or interest. 'Part 8': Post your completed Personnel Record to your sheet, as well as your completed personnel record. Once this is done, then edit in the description of your character, including portrait/Avatar, description, and a sense of who your character is. Also make sure to PM the GM, so it can all be approved BEFORE you post in public. Ranks are listed at the end of this thread. 'Part 9': Once approved, fill in your current loadout in the equipment thread, and get with the GM for your introduction. Addendum: You are free to form whatever story links you want with whomever in the game, including PCs and NPCs, but you have to ask their permission first (or mine, if you're involving an NPC). Also the links have to have happened at the same time (although the events rolled could be completely different), and the commonality of the situation must make sense. Back to the home page